


The Perks of Knowing a Ladybug

by shaded_days



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Inspired by The Perks of Being a Wallflower, M/M, Rating May Change, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaded_days/pseuds/shaded_days
Summary: Adrien Agreste is yet to experience a lot of firsts most 18 year olds would of accomplished. First day of school is one of them. However the impasse between a sheltered upbringing and reality begin to close, as he finds himself surrounded by a free spirited group of people. Who make it their unspoken mission to help him realise what being young means.





	The Perks of Knowing a Ladybug

I remember the first time I heard this song. It was back in highschool. I don't remember the year. 2006? Maybe? I’m really not sure. But what I do remember is grabbing my super 8 Camera. I had called my girlfriend and told her I was coming to get her. She said but you don't have a car. I took my dad's truck. Without thinking . I started filming. Everything. and then again ...nothing. When I arrived at my girlfriend's house. I saw her on the roof. She was smoking something. The sky was a bright pink hue with yellow and dark orange lining in every direction. Her silhouette was black. I remember her hair. The darkest of blues that swept freely round the crevasses of her collar. It seemed as if hours had past as I watched her from below in my father's truck. She then jumped onto the garage and down into her yard. "Adrien, what have you done?" she said with a smile. 

And in that moment, I knew, I was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so if this sucks than I'll only get better or way worse. The story won't be in first person, just this little bit to give insight. I know I'm inconsistent. A little bit of cheese and poor grammar never hurt anyone.
> 
> -Shaded


End file.
